


Your loyal cat

by OdioF



Category: Dance with Devils (Anime)
Genre: Cat Ears, Dance with Devils Week, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-05
Updated: 2016-10-05
Packaged: 2018-08-19 19:15:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8221876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OdioF/pseuds/OdioF
Summary: At first glance, her brother didn’t change a lot – he was cool as usual, had same red disheveled hair, blue as the morning sky eyes and a gentle smile on his face. But… He had one extra thing, something that normal people don’t usually have.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanfiction in English EVER. I have a lot of fanfiction on my native language, but this is a whole new level. Wow.  
> I really wanted to share some cute LinRitsu fanfiction, so I wrote this one… To my surprise, writing in English was easier than I thought it would be! And also I had a lot of fun writing this!!  
> Please, forgive me my mistakes. I tried my best to make as few as possible. If you see any mistake, please tell me about it. Please, please, I’ll love you forever.  
> This fanfiction is based on RP I had with my Lindo at the beggining of this year. I still like this idea a lot www In this reality everything is the same as in the anime. Exception - Ritsuka didn’t fall in love with Rem.  
> Ah, and the thing, that gave us inspiration back then was this cute art - https://twitter.com/yrmm_23/status/690230485214060544 ~  
> LinRitsu is love, LinRitsu is life ;; <333

She absolutely didn’t understand how something like this could have happened.

At first glance, her brother didn’t change a lot – he was cool as usual, had same red disheveled hair, blue as the morning sky eyes and a gentle smile on his face. But… He had one extra thing, something that normal people don’t usually have. (Even though Lindo wasn’t _completely_ human).

And this thing was a pair of cat’s ears.

“Nii-san…?”

Ritsuka didn’t know what to say. She surely wanted to ask how something like this could ever happen, but giving one look at Lindo’s face was enough to understand that he didn’t know either. Still, she asked.

“Are these ears… real?”

“Yes, nya.”

Few seconds of silence had passed.

“I mean, I…”

A slight blush appeared on his face.

“I don’t knyaw how this happened, but I canyat remove them.”

Lindo’s eyes grew in size when he understood how wrong he spelled some words. He covered his mouth, blushing even harder. He didn’t want to look like an idiot, especially in front of Ritsuka him. He wouldn’t be surprised if his sister called him “baka” and…

“Oh my, this is so cute!”

“Cute…?”

What he didn’t expect to hear was a word “cute”. But if Ritsuka liked it, liked _him_ , then maybe it wasn’t such a tragedy he thought it would be…?

What he didn’t expect even more were her actions. In a few seconds she crossed the distance between them, stood on tiptoes and began to gently stroke his cat ear.

“It’s so fluffy! Ahh, it feels like you’re a real cat, nii-san!”

Lindo couldn’t speak for a few seconds. Lots of thoughts got mixed up in his head and the only one he was able to clearly read was “Am I in heaven?”. He couldn’t believe that Ritsuka was _touching_ him, gently stroking his sensitive ears and that she genuinely liked it. Lindo liked it too. No, he fully enjoyed her touches and was about to purr.

“Ah! You have a tail too?!”

It seemed that Ritsuka looked down and noticed a cat’s tail too. Her smile grew wider.

“Do you want to sit on my lap? Can you purr? Do you feel anything special?”

She seemed so excited over the fact that he had cat’s ears and a tail… Maybe he should stop panicking, accept his new form and become her loyal cat till the end of his life. It didn’t sound bad, but he still prefered to become her lover, not a cat.

“Well, if you’re not answering, then I’ll check it by myself!”

‘Oh, I was so lost in my thoughts that I forgot to answer her.’

However, before he could say anything, Ritsuka already sat on the sofa and asked him to come closer. Lindo did it without any objections.

“Come here, little kitty.”

His sister was patting her knees, inviting him to something that looked like an intimate session. He nearly gasped, not believing his own eyes. But… He didn’t hesitate. At all.

“I always wanted a cat, but mom was against any animals…”

When Lindo laid down on her knees, Ritsuka started to stroke his ears and hair immediately. That felt so amazing, that he closed his eyes and started to purr quietly. When Ritsuka heard it, she became excited once more.

“You really can do it! Amazing! Now I have a real cat!”

She started to laugh and he smiled even widely. He loved her laughter, loved to see her happy and excited. He loved everything about her. And to feel the touch of her gentle hands was one of his unreachable dreams.

“Purr~ Purr~”

Ritsuka started to stroke his back, making Lindo purr even louder. She was giggling all the time, sometimes joking about how cute and adorable he became.

“Am I good only in the form of a cat? Will you love me, if I keep these ears and tail, nya?”

Suddenly Lindo became serious, he turned on his back, looking a little bit hurt by her words.

The sweet and light mood of the scene ended here. Lindo didn’t want to bring this topic again, but it was so hard to wait for her answer. How many days had already passed since that day, when  he confessed to her? Back then she preferred not to give an answer, just pretending that nothing had happened.

Ritsuka sighed and averted her eyes.

“I love you, whether you’re a cat or not.”

He smiled sadly. She was obviously talking about loving him as brother, not a man.

“Then… We should do something about it. I canyat do anything, canyat even leave the house.”

“But what can we do? Is it some sort of a spell? How can we return you to your normal self?”

They started to think about different methods together, but nothing good came to their minds. Ritsuka had even a dangerous one in her mind, trying to give Lindo her blood. After some protests from her brother she gave up.

And then he had an idea. Rather crazy, but very pleasant at the same time.

“Hey… Do you remember «The Frog Prince» tale?”

“Yes. But why are you asking?”

Lindo gave her a meaningful glance.

“Well, you knyaw… Maybe, if you try to––”

“Eeh?! No way!”

It seemed that Ritsuka understood what he was trying to say. She instantly became very nervous, averting her eyes again.

“But why nyat? Maybe it’ll help me! Or do you want me to stay like this forever?”

“I don’t, but… We’re brother and sister!”

“We’re cousins. And there is nyathing awful about pecking your brother on the lips.”

“But not when he is in love with you!”

Lindo looked hurt again.

“Are you so uncomfortable with my feelings..?”

Sighing, he sat up on the edge of the sofa.

“Ok. I won’t force you to do it. I’m leaving.”

He wanted to stand up, but she stopped him.

“Nii-san… Please wait.”

Lindo turned back to look at his sister. Her cheeks were colored in pink and he found that really beautiful and cute.

“I… I can’t leave you like this… I’ll help you.”

Not believing his ears (both pairs), he sat back on the sofa, close to Ritsuka. Embarrassed, she tried not to look at him.

“Thank you.”

Lindo smiled at her, as warm as he felt at that moment. His heart was beating way too fast.

Are they really… going to kiss?

Shyly, Ritsuka looked up. She wanted to say something, but couldn’t find right words to express her feelings. Giving up, she slowly closed her eyes, allowing Lindo to kiss her.

Shouldn’t she be the kisser? Whatever. He didn’t mind if they needed to repeat that again and again. He even doubted that this method would work. And he didn’t want to think about anything anymore, not when his precious beloved Ritsuka was right in front of him, waiting for him to place a kiss on her lips.

He must be dreaming.

Trying not to shake from feelings, he slowly leaned forward…

Their first kiss was so gentle and so tentative, they barely sensed it. It was an innocent kiss too – they froze in their positions, just touching each other lips with their own. It wasn’t very long before they parted, Ritsuka being all red and Lindo feeling true euphoria.

However…

“They didn’t disappear?!”

She sounded disappointed. He was surprised that in the end she believed that this idea would work.

Well, maybe, they didn’t do their best?

“Let’s try again.”

This time Lindo didn’t wait for her answer, grabbing her by her shoulders and kissing with all his passion. It wasn’t an innocent kiss anymore – when he licked her lips, she unintentionally parted them, allowing him to kiss her deeper.

“Mmm..!”

She tasted like sweets, no, even sweeter. Though he didn’t have any experience in kissing, he skillfully played with her tongue, diligently caressed it. This kiss made his head spin. Nothing was important anymore, only his beloved Ritsuka… And, more importantly, she didn’t push him away, so he could continue to kiss her without fearing that she didn’t like it. Conversely, she seemed to enjoy it too. How cute.

Lindo didn’t notice how he ended up pushing her on the sofa and laying on her, continuously kissing her. But at that time she finally started to protest. Of course, he stopped kissing her immediately, though it was hard to part from her sweet lips.

“We can’t… go any further…”

Breathing heavily, Ritsuka told him these words and covered her mouth with a palm, her face all red. And Lindo couldn’t help but to smirk at the thought that she didn’t call it “gross” or tell him, that he was a “pervert”. Without any doubt, she enjoyed it a lot.

Then maybe… he had a chance?

“Ah… your ears…”

Lost in his feelings and happiness because of sharing a kiss with his love, Lindo already forgot the reason why they were doing it in the first place. He raised his arm and touched the back of his head. No signs of extra pair of ears.

“It worked? Really?!”

He sounded very surprised and it made Ritsuka angry.

“Of course it worked! If not, I would have killed you, you pervert!”

Oh, there she was. His usual beloved Ritsuka.

“But you can’t deny that the kiss was good. No, _very good_.”

“..! Go away, you baka!”

She tried to act as an angry girl, calling him an idiot and throwing pillows at him, but everything was written on her face. Lindo laughed, catching the pillows and telling her that he loved her too.

He was sure, that she wouldn’t think very long and would say “yes” to him very soon.

All thanks to those mysterious cat’s ears.

––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

“Nyaa-san..?”

At first glance, his sister didn’t change a lot – she was sweet as usual, had same short auburn hair, golden as honey eyes and a cheerful smile on her face. But… She had one extra thing, something that normal people don’t usually have. (Even though Ritsuka wasn’t completely human).

And this thing was a pair of cat’s ears.

Again.


End file.
